The Bathroom
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: So it turns out Bree, Adam and I aren't related. That's great...apart from the fact that my feelings for Bree have gotten way out of control. Sharing a bathroom doesn't help either... especially when she always forgets her clothes.


**So I got a request to do an M rated fic, so here ya go. Hopefully, to all those who know some of my more popular fics, it won't diminish your thoughts of my style, it was just for a request.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chase's POV<p>

"Come on Bree!" I yelled through the bathroom door, banging on the steel enforced door. Adam always had to go first otherwise (if he was kept waiting too long) we would have to get another door. Now it was always me and Bree competing for the east hall bathroom. This is why I missed the tubes. I never had to share a bathroom.

"I'll be out in a second Chase!" she screamed through the door for the third time in twenty minutes.

I hated having to use the bathroom after Bree. If you're thinking it's because she leaves hair in the drain or she makes it smell bad…then you are so wrong. Bree is immaculate in the bathroom and she always leaves it smelling like honey. No, the reason it sucks using the bathroom after Bree…is because she always forgets to bring a spare pair of clothes.

Every morning she comes out clad only in a towel wrapped just above her chest, her hair soaked while I wished I could be this one droplet of water I spot each time as it rolls down her neck and down under the towel.

At first I had been worried about these feelings, wondering if there was something wrong with my bio-chemical structure. Then, after researching extensively, I could only come to one conclusion. I wanted her.

This concerned me even more, wanting my sister. The only solution I could come up with was to talk to Donald. That was an awkward conversation…

* * *

><p>*Flashback.*<p>

"Hey Dr. Davenport?" I asked, knocking on his office door quietly. He looked up from some papers on his desk and nodded me in, smiling.

"Come on in Chase. You know you can call me Donald right?" he said. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. "How can I help you?" he asked. I gulped, not knowing how to go about this.

If I tell him, he might to be able to fix me. But if he can't then I would have to insist he deactivate me, I would rather have that happen then me possibly hurting Bree if this got out of hand.

"Uhh…," I couldn't speak, fear taking over.

"Chase?" Dr. Davenport asked, standing up to walk over to me. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithBree!" I said all in one breath. Dr. Davenport raised an eyebrow.

"Care to say that again Chase?" he asked, looking slightly amused. I took a deep breath.

"I said…I think I'm falling in love with Bree." I hung my head in shame. "And I know that's wrong considering she's my sister but I hope it's something technical that you can remove," I said, still staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Chase but love isn't a technical issue. It's a feeling," Dr. Davenport answered.

"Oh, then all I can ask is that you deactivate me immediately. I can't be at a risk to Bree if these feelings get out of hand," I said.

"Why?" I lifted my head to look at Dr. Davenport, feeling confused. He looked as confused as I felt.

"B-Because Bree is my sister and wanting to sleep with ones sister is a sin," I said, remembering the research I had seen on a religious website. I watched Dr. Davenports face break out into a wide grin, laughter erupting from his chest. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You are Chase!" Dr. Davenport gasped between his laughter. "You and Bree aren't siblings and neither is Adam." I looked up at him, silently begging him to explain. "You Bree and Adam weren't born like normal children. I took the DNA from three different children of three different families and slowly grew you in tubes with your abilities. That's it." he said. I thought for a few moments.

"So…we're not related," I finalised and Dr. Davenport nodded. I smiled. "This is great," I said, more to myself then Dr. Davenport. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"It is better Chase, yes. But you have to remember that Bree has her own feelings to, you can't force anything on her," he said with a serious voice. I nodded.

"I know sir, I would never hurt Bree," I said in a serious tone. Dr. Davenport nodded before speaking again.

"Good…now I think we should have a talk."

*Flashback*

* * *

><p>I did not enjoy 'the talk', it was very awkward for both me and Dr. Davenport. It didn't help that I already knew everything about…coitus, being a super genius and all.<p>

So here I was now, having to hold in my every hormone as I prepared myself for when Bree came out.

"Come on!" I yelled, banging on the door again. He already had to skip breakfast this morning when she beat him to the bathroom and he had to…relieve himself when he opened the door on her, he didn't want to be kept up all night as well.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Bree, clad in a slightly damp dark red tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts. His eyes widened as he stared down at her. This was certainly a change from the towel.

"Y-You're wearing clothes," he stuttered. Her eyebrows rose.

"Uhh…yeah? I remembered this time." Bree paused as I continued to stare at her, seeking out the droplet that always managed to escape her sopping wet hair. It rolled down her neck and sometimes I wondered if she did it on purpose. "What are you looking at?" Bree asked, her hand lifting to her neck. I grabbed it before I could stop myself.

Bree stared at me. "You've got some water on your neck," I whispered in a husky voice, lifting my hand to trace my fingertips along her neck. But keeping away from the droplet. Her skin instantly erupted into heat under my touch, my super senses helping to pick up the warmth that spread across her neck and cheeks. It made me want her more, trapping me in a lust filled trance. Before I could stop myself I leaned down and dragged my tongue along her neck before attaching my mouth to the spot where the droplet stopped and sucked. Hands grabbed my arms, clutching tightly while a throaty moan escaped Bree's mouth.

"Ohhhh God…Chase…" she moaned as her hips involuntarily bucked against mine. The move caused me to bite down hard, my hands grabbing her hips to guide her as she bucked again.

"Bree…" I moaned loudly into her neck at the action, rolling my hips back against hers, earning a gasp from her.

The shot of pleasure that ran down my spine made my eyes snap open and I pulled back abruptly, banging into the door frame of the bathroom. Bree was staring at me, skin flushed, eyes wide. A dark red spot on her neck made my mind flash back to how it felt, having her in my hold while I marked her as mine. Her heaving chest wasn't helping either.

"Chase…I think we should-" before she could finish I turned and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut. "Chase!" she yelled. I ran over to the shower and turned on the cold tap. "Chase open the door!" she yelled. I waited for the banging and yelling to stop, then ten minutes after that, before I got into the shower.

After I was done (Taking a little longer then usual as my mind continued to exaggerate on what could have happened) I got out, wrapping a towel securely around my waist as I turned off the water.

Now I had to do the second half of my bathroom night routine. Going to the mirror, I washed my face (I have no pimples for a reason) then my teeth. Checking my reflection, I tried to focus on trying to remember the next step of my nightly routine but all I could think about was Bree. And just like that I need another cold shower.

But if Bree heard the water running again…she could get suspicious. Grabbing a box of tissues and Bree's honey body lotion from the shower, I opened the door and made a bee-line for my room. Once safe I dropped the tissues on the bed, about to do the same with the lotion when I remembered who's it was.

I thought about how it made her smell. _Her smell taking over my senses as I threaded my fingers into her hair. My lips attacked her neck again but this time they went lower, tracing her whole body. _Damn it Chase! Stop thinking about Bree and just…finish your business of…thinking about her. Picking up the tissue box again, I stared down at my hands in shame as-

"Chase have you seen my-" my head snapped up as Bree walked into my room, stopping as she saw what was in my hands.

"I . . . um . . . I . . ." she stammered. She was just standing there as if transfixed and her breath seemed to be coming unevenly. I needed her to get out now . . . Either that or stay . . . Damn it, somehow I had to get things under control.

"What do you want?" I growled. I was aware that my voice was husky and filled with a mixture of anger and arousal. I hoped that Bree didn't notice it.

"My . . . um . . . well . . . I . . ." she stammered.

Why wasn't she leaving? What was wrong with her? I was holding lotion and tissue! Did she not understand what guys did with that? Sure we had been born and grown in tubes and kept locked away for 16 years but I'm pretty sure she knows what I would be using them for. She should be running out of the room screaming by this point. I almost wished that she would. Almost.

_Slamming the door shut, pushing me on the bed, her legs wrapped around him while I ran my hands over her stomach, under her shirt . . ._

Her chest was heaving now, torturing me. She had to be picking up on the way I was looking at her. I realized that the look I was giving her was so intense it could have burned someone, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from her body. _Ripping the tank top off of her, playing with her breasts, my hands on her hips . . ._Damn it, what was wrong with me? I had to get a hold of myself.

As two perfect nipples began to take shape beneath her flimsy dark red tank, I realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Circling her nipples with the tip of my tongue, teasing her until she moaned my name before I pushed myself into her . . ._ As I watched her face became more and more flushed, I realized something even more staggering—this was doing something for her.

"Chase. . ." Bree said. Her voice was deep and yet breathy. Maybe she noticed the quality of it and trailed off in the hopes that I wouldn't. But I had and it was the last straw. Hearing her say my name was too much for me to bear. Something in me just snapped and I couldn't hold back any more.

I dropped what I was holding, walked over to her, and closed and locked the door behind her. In the process the towel slipped a bit lower on my hips and she gasped. I took a long snoff of the skin on her neck, feeling her shiver under me.

"You smell so good," I groaned.

"You should know...my lotions right there," she said back in her breathy voice. I groaned again, pulling back to look down at her. Her face was a deep shade of pink, her pupils were as big as saucers, and her breath was irregular. After hesitating for only a second to gage her reaction, I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

I was hesitant at first, treating the kiss like if I pressed to hard I could break her. When I felt her responding and deepening it, all hesitation and thought of the consequences of my actions instantly left me. My hands snaked around her body, under her tank top, and made their way to her perfect breasts. I couldn't help but smirk as she moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. Bree looked almost afraid, like she thought I was having second thoughts. Taking the hem of her shirt, I looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded and lifted her arms as I pulled the tank top over her head. My breath caught at the mere sight if her.

"You're so beautiful Bree," I whispered to her. She blushed deeply, lowering her head while covering her naked chest. Gently I pried her arms away from her chest before pulling our bodies together, letting our naked chests press together. I moaned at the feeling of her breasts against my chest. "Trust me Bree, you're so beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"Chase," she moaned, rolling her hips against mine. I moaned, dropping my head onto her shoulder. She rolled her hips again and I bit down on the spot between her neck and collarbone. She began to move her hips faster, her hands stroking up my stomach. Ever since she had commented on Adam's abs I had been working out like crazy to impress her. I wasn't as strong as him, but it was enough so that her fingernails bumped up and down over my muscles.

I was moaning myself now. "Oh God...I love you Bree." Bree froze, pulling back slightly to look at me. I was blushing deeply, trying to form a coherent sentence that explained my words.

"What did you say Chase?" she asked. I looked to the floor, hoping she wouldn't push it. I felt a hand guide my face back up and stared into Bree's warm brown eyes. "Please Chase," she begged. I took a deep breath before meeting her eyes, taking her face in my hands.

"I said...that I love you, Bree," I said, caressing her cheek with my thumb. For a second she paused and I feared she didn't feel the same way. That fear up and ran when I felt her take my face and bring it down to hers, kissing me deeply. I kissed back, taking it slow, making it soft, gentle and tender. I love this girl and I was going to prove it. She pulled back, cupping my cheek in her palm.

"I love you too Chase," she whispered. I couldn't help but giver her my signature goofy grin as I kissed her again, pulling her hips to mine again. Was this actually happening to me? This was the kind of thing that only happened in movies.

Her hips were moving rhythmically against my own, and with each slight movement my pleasure became more intense. My head was swimming and everything was reduced to a fuzzy feverish blur. Everything except my own desire and the signs of pleasure I was producing in Bree. _Her eyes, soft, brown, loving. . ._ For some strange reason, this was the image that dominated my thoughts as I kissed her.

"Chase," she moaned as I trailed down her neck, adding to the first red mark. She was mine and others would see her claimed, See my mark and know she was taken.

"Yes Bree?" I said between nips.

"Chase...make love to me." I pulled back to look down at her. I didn't think it wiould go that far. Sure I love her and I thought that maybe I could get to third base, but to make love?

"Are you sure?" I said as I looked down at her. She nodded.

"Please." I leaned down and kissed her again, putting everything into the kiss.

"I'd do anything for you Bree, I love you," I said as I began to pull her away from the wall, towards my bed. She followed and I turned her around. When her knees hit the back of the bed I stopped her. She looked confused but it soon went away as I shimmied her shorts down before gently laying her down. I crawled over her, kissing along her slender, toned legs as I made my way up. she moaned, running her fingers through my hair. I stopped at her waist.

"Chase...please," she moaned. I smiled, kissing the inside of her thigh one more time before lowering my head. I ran my nose up her slit, inhaling her delicious scent. I poked my tongue out experimentally and ran it up her slit and _man, _she was sweeter than nectar. I circled her clit, while bringing my finger up and pumping it in and out of her tight hole. I pressed my tongue flat on her clit, while adding another finger, preparing her for me.

I continued pumping in and out of her, while my teeth clamped down on her clit, driving her crazy. I could tell she was really close by the way she gripped my hair so tight, almost ripping it out. I took out my fingers from inside her and put them in my mouth, making sure she could see. She squirmed, her hands sliding down her stomach but I stopped them.

"Oh no, you're not going to do anything that I can do. Only I am allowed to do this to you, make you cry out in pleasure," I said, my voice getting lower and huskier as I spoke. I went down again, and then inserted my tongue into her tight hole while rubbing her clit with my thumb. I flicked my tongue in and out, making sure I got her g-spot each time. I pinched her clit and that sent her toppling over the edge and she came and I could tell, by the look on her face that I hadn't gone wrong.

"Oh Chase!" she cried while she rode out her orgasm. "Oh God!" As she came I licked up all her delicious nectar. "Oh wow," she breathed, threading her fingers through my hair, only softer this time. I smiled at her as I climbed over the body worthy of a Goddess, kissing her gently. I let her taste her own juices and she moaned as I caressed her tongue with my own.

Without warning she reached out and flung the towel from my waist, grabbing me in her hand and squeezing tightly. I moaned, feeling the strength leave my legs for a second.

"Bree...," I moaned as she rubbed her hand up and down me. She immediately dived down and started licking my shaft and rendered me speechless.

"Bree!" now it was my turn to moan and groan. She continued licking me and then started to suck me causing me to nearly reach my peak but she pulled away before I could. We both knew what would come next, both of us staring at each other.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Of course, I love you Chase," she said.

I stroked her hair while I kissed her softly because I knew that what were going to do would hurt her a lot. Just seeing her hurt causes me enough pain. It would be unbearable for me to see her suffer, helpless.

I gently lowered myself onto her. I grabbed her hair while kissing her, sucking her bottom lip, she was doing the same to my top lip. I was about to get inside her when I realized something.

"Shit," I said.

"What?"

"I don't have any condoms Bree," I said feeling a little panicky since I knew we both didn't want to stop.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm on the pill," I smiled, glad there would be nothing between us now. I positioned myself at her entrance and rubbed it lightly with my head, teasing her.

"Chase!" she warned, whimpering.

"What?" I whispered huskily in her ear even though I knew, and wanted, what she wanted. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!"

"Tsk, tsk," I said. "Too vague, I don't know what you want Bree. What do you want? Say it," I continued torturing her. It was like something was unlocking in me. I needed her to say it.

"I want you inside of me!" she gave in. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly," I grinned slyly then I focused on what was important. I lined myself up with her entrance and waited.

"Ready?" I whispered to her and I knew she was just as nervous about this as I was.

"Yeah," her eyes were scrunched up, prepared for the pain and she pursed her lips as she spoke.

I slowly slid inside her and paused momentarily at her barrier, glanced at her questioningly and she nodded.

"I love you," I said before I bit her shoulder to distract her from the pain as I thrust through her barrier. I stayed motionless inside as she adjusted to my size, I looked at her beautiful face to see silent tears streaming down. I leaned down and kissed them away. After a while she whispered to me, "Go."

"Are you sure?" I asked her and I could tell she was completely overcome by lust by the look on her face as she nodded vigorously. I started moving inside her, I pulled back and bit and slammed back in, I kept things steady but passion was building in both us to a point where it was unbearable. We _needed _our release.

"Faster Chase! Ugh! Harder!" Bree cried pulling at the roots of my hair. I locked my lips with her as I pulled out completely and slammed back in with as much force as I could muster and I swear the bed rocked. Our bodies were intertwined with a furious mix of screams, groans and moans.

I knew we were both close so I flipped over and positioned Bree on top of me so she was riding me. I grabbed her hips and guided her up and down me.

"Oh Chase!" she screamed while raking her nails down my chest. I grabbed her tits as she bounced up and down on top of me and massaged them. I was about to come but I didn't want to come first so reached out and pressed my thumb against her clit making her come vigorously.

"Oh my God! Chase!" she yelled as she came around me. I continued moving inside her as she came and the feeling of her convulsing around my dick was the best feeling I ever had.

"Ugh! Bree!I'm coming!" I yelled as I came, releasing myself inside of her. I lifted Bree's quivering body from on top of me and lay her down gently on the bed, pulling the duvet over us. Bree laid her head on my chest and draped one arm around my torso. "Well that was absolutely-"

"Amazing," I finished for her. She looked up at me.

"Definitely," she said before laying her head down. I watched as she fell asleep and couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair again. She sighed in her sleep, pushing her scalp further into my hands. I smiled, kissing the top of her head before settling down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
